


Seven Birds- an adventure zone au

by moonshine_sunshine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Carey/Killian (The Adventure Zone), get ready for many feels, spoilers for taz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine_sunshine/pseuds/moonshine_sunshine
Summary: Shortly after Lucretia wipes the memories of most of the Starblaster crew, and Barry's survival by becoming a litch, the two split, forming their own secret groups. Tensions grow, and both leaders in an attempt to recruit their former friends and family, end up lying along the way.i know i suck at summaries but its Barry vs Lucretia with tres horny boys shenanigans sprinkled in





	Seven Birds- an adventure zone au

 Barry fell off the Starblaster, red cape billowing off of him as both the force from Taako’s magic missile, and that of gravity pulling him many many miles downwards to the ground, he couldn’t help but smile . For so much time, cycle upon cycle, Barry had spent his life on the Star Blaster, spent his life with friends who through trials and tribulations had grown into family. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He was dead or rather, about to be. Desperately he clung to the memories he still had - the feeling of warm sunlight on his pale skin as the seven of them on their year on the beach, the way Magnus would widdle away by a lit fire when he was deep in thought, the many silent battles between Davenport and Merle to see who could grow the better beard. But most importantly, he clung to his memories of Lup, not wanting to forget a thing in the few moments he still had before he became a litch. He remembered how soft her pale green hands where, how warm she always seemed to be when they snuggled together on the couch within the Star Blaster’s living area, how when she spoke the small gap in her two front teeth would make some words come out as more of a whistle. Or was that Taako? Suddenly he found himself not remembering key features of the most important woman in his life. He knew she had freckles, brushing her cheeks gently, only visible on her rougher days when she decided not to wear makeup. He tried to remember her eyes, but try as he might, he couldn’t. And then, he was dead, body hitting the ground with such force Barry didn’t have time to feel his bones break before his litch form emerged.

* * *

 

_**12 years later** _

__

“Sick joint Barold, but what are we doing here so late?” Taako picked at his plate of particularly soggy fries, his nose slightly crinkled in disgust. Soon, he decided the food was a hopeless cause and pushed it away, looking around to examine where they where.

The two men sat in a dark, dimly lit tavern, empty save for a tired bartender, and a few drunken visitors, practically passed out in their seats. They sat in a back booth, Barry with his red hood covering most of his facial features, and Taako with a particularly purple pointed hat tipped downwards so the brim shrouded his face in shadow. Their efforts to go unnoticed failed miserably, as they were easily the two most notable visitors.

“I think I've found another one Taako. Another crew member. Magnus. I've told you before I can't quite remember all the details about everyone but... but it's him. I'm more sure than I've been in a while. I figured if I'm to break the news, you ought to be there so he has someone to help him understand better..” Taako listened intently as he spoke, nodding as Barry mentioned adjusting. Idt had been hard for the elf, and it would be for anyone else, he was sure. “Sweet! So what is that, two more to go if this Magnus is the real deal?” Barry nodded.

“All we need now is the Captain and Merle. Lucretia is well, you know…” A silence followed the table as he trailed off, and they sipped at their beers, not making eye contact. When Taako had finished and could no longer stand the silence, he stood up, loudly stating that it had been a good talk, and he would now be going back to his room for the night. He left some money on the table, but before leaving looked at Barry Bluejeans with a smile and said,

_“Magnus Burnsides huh? Bit of a bear’s name don't ya think?”_

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a bit short as im still laying out timelines and how much information i want to reveal to the reader this early in the game :)


End file.
